Facing Death
by TheLastShadow
Summary: They are always looking out for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**Warning: Child death.**

* * *

><p>Loki had been waiting for this to happen for some time. Well, not necessarily in <em>this<em> particular manner but something along these lines of torture. As if binding his mouth shut centuries ago hadn't taught him anything.

However, it stuns him when Váli is transformed into a ravenous wolf only to turn on his sibling and kill the boy. It's a horrifying sight. So shaken with grief and shock the liesmith doesn't realize until too late that his powers are sealed. Without the aid of his magic he is no match for the Æsir to manage an escape.

Loki can't stop them when they tear the young body apart. He can't stop them from laughing as they pull and stretch the boy's skin and muscles. Worst of all he can't stop them from using his own son's _body_ to chain him under the venomous snake.

He fights against his bonds; tears coursing down his face for his son whose body the gods have desecrated. It isn't until the first drop of venom that he forgets one pain only to focus on another.

The pain is beyond anything he's experienced. It burns his face and boils his blood. He trembles in anguish causing the land to shake and rupture beneath him. And yet the gods still laugh at his misfortune as they leave him to suffer. The guards who watch him mock his cries until a ripple of power rings the air around them. Loki doesn't notice their silence, he is too busy screaming.

Somehow through the agony Loki feels feathers dancing across his face, carefully cradling his head. The onlookers gasp as they take in the sight of the archangel stretching pairs of many black wings over the bound god. It's the first time Loki has seen his friend reveal a part of his true self in front of others but he's too weak to tease.

Gabriel is also too distracted to comment. His rage rolls off of him when he sees the serpent; it takes less than a second to set the creature on fire. When he notices the Æsir he sets part of his Grace loose, letting it pulse violently around him. It frightens the warriors and that makes him smirk. He doesn't fear them when they raise their weapons; he is an Angel of the Lord, fear does not exist.

"_Gabriel_..."

It's a weak whisper but the angel hears over the torrent of his fury and bends to help Loki. When he cuts the iron it turns to flesh and it stuns him. He can _feel_ the young soul cry within the blood as it breathes. He remembers this soul as his friend's son.

This _was_ Loki's son.

When the god is free the angel lifts him but turns to glare at those still brave enough to face him. In a flutter of wings Gabriel flies away. He mentally vows to return to Asgard soon. Gabriel isn't known as the Angel of Death for nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p>Loki feels the magic inside the building swell and bend erratically. He can see the blood of the fallen cling in the air making it cloudy and bitter. His eyes narrow as he catches sight of the wisps of magic some had used to manage their desperate escape. Most of them had been able to flee but a few of the old ones remain inside, dying. As he assesses the situation a glimmer of something familiar he hasn't felt in centuries strikes nearby. He stills when the motel doors burst open revealing two Midgardians and a goddess running and simultaneously arguing about their chosen mode of travel.<p>

"I'm not getting in that thing."

The corner of his lip quirks when the shorter mortal growls, "Just get in the car princess."

The female enters the metal contraption, anger clearly evident on her features. Before Loki turns away to enter the building he feels her watching him. The God of Mischief smirks when she is unable to find him with her magic. He brushes aside the cold tendrils when they try to wrap themselves around him. He laughs when her anger deeps and dark eyes began to shine with fire. Oh, yes, this is the goddess Kali, she who bathes in blood and chaos and destruction.

He doesn't have time to play right now and wills himself away from the entrance to appear inside. As he walks through the building he notes the blood painted walls and scattered human limbs. He's _almost_ sorry for them.

He ignores the gore and smell of death as he makes his way towards the banquet room. That's where he needs to be. That's where Gabriel is facing his brother. The temperature drops when he nears hearing Lucifer ask, "So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches? Why?"

"Because Dad was right, they are better than us."

"They are broken, flawed, abortions!"

At this his mind begins to race, trying to devise a plan that will hold Lucifer at bay and get his friend to safety. He begins to weave his magic while trying to keep it cloaked. He's almost finished with the spell but fumbles when he hears Lucifer whisper, "Brother, don't make me do this."

It reminds him of Thor. It reminds him of the way the big oaf begs him to stop after he takes a joke too far. Then he panics because it's gone! The spell is gone and he doesn't have time to recreate it! He doesn't hear what they say next, he just braces himself to move quickly. He can see Gabriel make a copy to distract Lucifer and appear behind him. But it's wrong because if he can see the switch then so can the fallen angel.

Loki doesn't think as he swiftly teleports, grabbing the angel from behind and tries to pull him into one of Yggdrasil's hidden passages. Lucifer is taken back by Loki's presence but recovers and manages to turn the blade in Gabriel's hands, slicing the smaller angel across the abdomen.

The god manages to stumble into the opening and tries to push down his fear when Lucifer tries to follow. Thankfully the door closes and he is left in between the worlds clutching the injured trickster. Again he is moving, trying to reach the door that leads to his hidden home on Midgard. Even as he runs, he presses a hand across the broken skin and throws his magic into the wound. It stops the bleeding but his chaos magic bites painfully at the already weakened Grace.

He can't help but sigh in relief when he's home, safe. He does his best to help his friend rest and heal in peace while the world falls apart around them. He knows once Gabriel has recovered he will leave to help stop the apocalypse except this time Loki plans to be there at his friend's side.

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>

**A/N:** This was edited because this chapter always bugged me.


	3. Chapter 3a

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**A/N:** Yes, another! I blame everyone who put a story alert on this to try to guilt me into writing more. Lol well it worked! I did not expect so many and hopefully this satisfies you for now.

* * *

><p>"No, Loki."<p>

And he let go of Gungnir to accept his fate.

**~~0O0~~**

Pain is the first thing Loki feels. Falling through the void is very excruciating and the black velvet seems to tear at his skin like knives. It scorches his skin and rips his clothes as he falls into oblivion. The stars blind him as they whip past him, burning him when he crosses their paths too closely. Even with his skill and magic it isn't enough to ease the agony or stop his rapid descent into the abyss.

"_No, Loki."_

Yet, this is nothing compared to what he felt when Odin spoke those two words. Nothing compares to the look of disappointment in Odin's one remaining eye. Loki wonders that maybe if he had had time to explain then the All-Father would have understood his plan. That maybe he would see the _brilliance_ of destroying Jötunheimr!

"_No, Loki."_

But it's too late now. He cast himself out after seeing the All-Father's look of rejection. That was all he could focus on as he fell. He barely heard Thor's cry of disbelief. The longer time weaves around him the more he believes that maybe this is his destiny. Maybe he is meant to die in the nothingness between the worlds.

He gasps when something hard slams into his back and pain lances through him. Blood fills his mouth and nose as the harsh impact breaks several bones and skin. He screams as emptiness tears around him faster sending him through molten rocks and frozen islands.

Then it all stops.

Loki feels gentle feathers fluttering around him trying to brush his tears away. The presence soothes his fear but the voice trying to keep him awake sounds so far away. The dull buzzing in his ears make it difficult to listen, hard to focus on the being before him. The low whisper he does hear comforts him because if he dies then at least he won't be alone.

**~~0O0~~  
><strong>

No light.

There is no light and he feels blind. The darkness is so thick he can't distinguish the shapes around him. '_This must be the end'_, he thinks. It's freeing to know he is no longer trapped in the world of Asgard,

no longer worrying over the sadness he causes Frigga,

no longer hidden in Thor's shadow,

and not longing for Odin's love.

Someone moves him, running fingers over his closed eyes, "Wake up."

Loki shakes his head because he's dead and the dead don't wake up.

"What's wrong with him?" A different voice asks from his right. Before the first voice can answer another voice speaks from his left.

"He's been asleep for almost a week. Are you sure he isn't... you know?"

The second voice groans, "Shut up, Dean."

The god smiles lightly in his pain induced sleep. He knows these voices and he is fond of them. He remembers fighting next to them, listening to their playful banter. Sadness grips him because if he is dead then that must mean they are too.

"Wake up." It's the first voice again and that hurts him more. This is his _other_, his friend, and hearing him means they are all together again in the afterlife. Through broken half healed lips he whispers, "I'm sorry."

Everything just melts away.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Edited: 10-30-2013_


	4. Chapter 3b

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p>Eventually the light shines through the darkness and Loki is awake. Everything twists and blurs when he opens his eyes and his head spins. He vaguely wonders where he is but is distracted by the hum of agony when his body moves. The pain assures him he is alive. Even with his dampened magic he knows his body is ripped and broken. He can feel it trying to mend itself, slowly stitching itself back together.<p>

Loki tries to move again forcing the pain into the back of his mind. His mouth feels dry and the taste of blood is thick on his tongue but he needs to know where he fell.

"Why did you let go?"

He freezes, every breath becoming heavier. Gabriel walks closer and kneels next to him, worried eyes searching his. But the god can't look at the angel and doesn't know what to say. There is no lie in this world or the next that would appease his friend.

"I don't know."

"I would've caught you if you held on a moment longer."

Loki doesn't speak; this is too much too soon.

"They don't think you survived."

Loki frowns, "Let them continue believing it is true."

"You aren't going back this time, are you?"

If Gabriel needed air to survive he would have held his breath. It was becoming too much to bear being unable to stop the punishments and then healing Loki afterwards. This time the angel feared he would raze Asgard to the ground if anyone so much as _looked_ at the god the wrong way.

"No, I will not. Nor will I go willingly to face their 'justice'." At this his skin begins to change color, blue hue beginning at his hands spreading upwards until his pale skin is gone. He turns blood red eyes towards his friend.

"I am not Æsir."

Loki expects his friend to recoil in disgust or anger. He expects a fight and blood and betrayal but it doesn't come. The archangel moves closer to embrace him and the god flinches because he can't remember the last time he was held without being injured.

He melts into the warmth and feels Gabriel's power dance across his skin, the tension floats away. He relaxes when the other whispers gentle words in Enochian, placing small kisses on his hair.

"I'll show them. I will prove I am more than just their God of _Mischief_."

Gabriel nods in understanding, silently agreeing to help him. He'll stay with Loki through his war, he thinks, maybe they'll even find Mayhem and coax him into joining them again.

Loki tightens his hold hoping to pull his friend closer. Even when someone walks into the room they don't move away from one another. They stay close and listen to each heartbeat, savoring the love only two tricksters could understand.

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>

**A/N:** Fixed some punctuation errors :P


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

**Warning:** Spoilers for the end of Supernatural season 6 and beginning of season 7.

* * *

><p>Loki cries out as fire races through him. They were swimming beneath his skin, in his veins, and together they ate.<p>

They were_ consuming_ his magic.

In hindsight it had been a terrible idea using magic to force the dark beings out of Castiel. Loki should have considered the chance of transferring them into his self by accident. He should have waited for the hunters to open the gate to Purgatory. He should have waited for Gabriel to return.

Now he is battling them alone.

He would've screamed or clawed at his skin if he wasn't frozen in place. He would've ripped them out with his bare hands if he had control of his own limbs. Instead he is unmoving, using all concentration to block them out. He feels them flow in tremendous waves as they move against one another biting and tearing. Their movement begins to slow and together they became still. As one the creatures turned to eye the part of him they can't reach through his barriers.

"_L…O…K…I…" _

His magic wavered as a voice strokes the walls keeping his mind and soul intact.

_"Loki…"_

He shook when others began to join.

_"…Loki…"_

_"LOKI" _

_"…want…" _

_"Let us…" _

_"HUNGRY…" _

_"…so… hungry…" _

_"…YESss…"_

The volume increases as more came forward to chip away at what little will he had left. They speak over one another, voices crashing and grinding, fighting to gain his attention. It's so tempting to allow them in...

"**Loki**." He hears a whisper through the snarling and muttering. "**Loki**,** listen**."

"_NO!"_ The sinister voices rise, hissing in anger.

_"Ours…" _

_"…too late…" _

_"TAKEN" _

_"Nonononono…"_

"**Don't let go.**"

The monsters began to wrench and jerk, struggling desperately to break down his walls. Loki gathers what little magic is left within reach to shove them away. They shriek as they split apart within him. Their voices became impossibly loud as they snap against his power.

"_WE WILL DEVOUR. WE ARE MANY. I AM LEVIATHAN."_

Loki returns to consciousness gasping for air. His eyes sting and his throat burns as he coughs up a foul, black liquid. The things inside him are withering away, screeching in agony but they continue to fight back. He panicks when their thorned bodies began to clog his lungs and squeeze his organs. He doesn't hesitate to reach for them pulling with all his strength until long bodies covered in scales emerge from his mouth.

Bobby and Dean only stare in horror at the wriggling mass beside the god. Seeing the snake-like forms with gaping razor lined mouths leave them speechless. These things are currently _inside_ Castiel. These things are fighting to take control of the angel. Footsteps diverted their attention to reveal an injured Gabriel limping towards them.

"Seems your discussion with Crowley ended terribly," Loki grins, dark blood dripping down his chin, "and you are late."

The archangel smirk, crouching next to him, "Look who's talking? Anyway you aren't supposed to be here," he paused to frown, "and you almost gave up."

Loki waves him away, "But I didn't. Besides, did you really expect me to stand by and let you enjoy all the excitement?"

Arguing with his _other_ helps ease the terror still bubbling inside of him. His near death experience is forgotten now that he knows he is safe and Loki would've continued to irritate the shorter trickster but Bobby is chanting. The symbols written in blood burn brightly in the dim room and the wall caves under the weight of the spell.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

The liesmith's heart twists when he hears Castiel apologize. He knows what it's like to fall into maddening power and deal with the painful guilt that follows. Except he can't focus on his past right now, not when his friends need him to focus. They need to make sure Leviathan is returned to their rightful place lest they consume the worlds.

Howling winds erupt as Purgatory began to open its shadowed door. Everyone covers their eyes as brilliant white and gold light erupt from Castiel's chest funneling into the dark vortex.

Gabriel stands abruptly, "It's not working."

Loki didn't have time to question him because the archangel is already on the move. The air grows thicker as Gabriel unleashes his Grace and uses it to bury his hands into the younger angel. Through the clashing power and blinding brightness Loki sees them. He sees the long serpent bodies twisting around Gabriel's grasp, fangs digging deeper inside Castiel refusing to let go of their host. Loki's eyes widened and his breath seizes when the creatures turn to latch onto the newcomer.

The archangel turns to Loki, eyes hollow and grim, "Guess it's my turn to let go."

"No."

Fear spreads quickly when his _other_ extends long wings to take flight towards the opening. Loki scrambles to his feet, pushing the two hunters aside when they try to stop him. He casts his spells to pull his friend back but it's too late. The gateway closes before the trickster god can reach him in time and the wall reappears again.

"_NO_!"

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	6. Chapter 5a

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

**A/N:** Oh man I still can't believe the attention this fic has gotten. Loads of thank you's to everyone! This chapter is mainly Mayhem and Loki since Gabriel is currently unavailable. (If you aren't sure who Mayhem is youtube him in the Allstate commercials.)

* * *

><p>The trickster god ignores the laughter as he sidesteps a half broken pathway. He doesn't even acknowledge Mayhem's presence anymore in hopes that it will quell the others mischievous mood. Although the chaotic being is trying to help Loki, it doesn't stop him from flitting through Yggdrasil's branches to make them narrower and weaker. But now is not the time to misbehave and Loki is <em>not<em> amused by Mayhem's antics.

"If you do not stop I will leave you here in the in-between."

More laughter and lights dance around the liesmith.

"If you leave me here you aren't going to find all those lines by yourself, Sly One."

And that's the real reason the god asked for assistance. Mayhem has seen the thread work of Gabriel's soul since the Beginning. He's seen the golden strands expand into the never ending space to different dimensions and faraway worlds. Loki believes that using Mayhem's magic and energy with his own will help locate each piece in the darkness much faster. By gathering the threads of Light the god hopes to pull the archangel from limbo with the door to Purgatory sealed.

Mayhem grins down from a branch somewhere high above. "So, where should we start? You know we can't linger."

"Be patient."

Together they begin to weave their magic as one and open doors to gather Gabriel's pieces but it isn't a simple task. The threads begin to break and vanish one by one while others burn violently or unravel before they are reached.

Loki frowns "Whatever Gabriel is experiencing it's affecting his other lives."

Mayhem, who is the living form of disorder, knows this is causing too much of an unbalance. He knows it needs to be stopped before he is also swept away in the destruction.

"We better hurry then," Mayhem smiles brightly, "I don't think you'll be able to stop me if I accidentally help the universe cave."

**~~0O0~~**

They continue to walk through endless corridors kicking away debris left by the broken Bifrost. It's dangerous without the bridge and the shadowed beasts are drawn to the power the two beings emit. Most of the monsters swimming around them are easy to scare away with a push of magic. The few that do confront them are torn to shreds by Mayhem and dragged through the void leaving trails of blood and flesh as a warning to the others.

Loki can feel Mayhem's true nature rising with each kill. The chaotic being is becoming restless as they travel further away from their world and is losing control being near so many other worlds falling into disarray. In an effortless move the god binds the creature to himself. Mayhem doesn't notice with his mind clouding over in violent thoughts.

"Silver tongue, I see something..."

Loki pulls the invisible leash tighter as Mayhem tries to chase Ratatoskr. He whispers an incantation to strengthen the bonds, pulling lightly until the destructive being settles down.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to eat him," Mayhem's eyes take on a faraway look, "I bet he has so many delicious thoughts running through his tiny mind."

Loki suppresses a shudder when the other laughs manically. To save time from more distractions the liesmith steers Mayhem away from Dáinn who is very near.

They need to hurry.

**~~0O0~~**

There are barely any pieces left but their entrances have collapsed and become dark already. It's only by chance they stumble across a heavily veiled door with a thread so thin it's almost invisible. If Mayhem had not tried to attack Duneyrr they wouldn't have noticed.

Using more force than necessary, Loki pushes Mayhem into the new world. Immediately Loki can feel his magic decrease and even the destructive creature next to him relaxes. Both note the room full of mortals whispering amongst themselves, staring expectantly at a vacant stage. Everything seems normal and yet it's very alien. The Midgard they came from sang with raw untapped magic but this one feels empty and silent.

Loki scans the room before his heart almost stops. On stage there's an image of a very familiar man with a very unfamiliar name under the words 'SUPERNATURAL'. He's still in shock and doesn't register the announcement when his _other_ appears from behind a curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's give a nice warm welcome for Richard!"

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Edited: 10-30-2013_


	7. Chapter 5b

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**A/N:** Whoo! The doc manager works again!

* * *

><p>Mayhem steps away, dragging the invisible leash behind him. One moment he is standing beside the trickster and the next he is face to face with Gabriel's piece. Loki sets his jaw when the mortal does not flinch from the closeness. This <em>Richard<em> cannot see Mayhem just like the other humans of this world.

Loki leaves the room full of cheering mortals. He blocks out their laughter and closes his eyes when the flashing lights begin to spark from their hands. He cannot bear to see the cruel imitation of his friend move through the crowd.

'He's_ not Gabriel' _

_'He's _not_ Gabriel.'_

_'He's not _Gabriel_.'_

But he is Gabriel.

He is the last thread and the only key.

They are away now and Mayhem strays from the god near the building's entrance. The chaos of this planet is a temptation he can no longer resist. Before he throws himself into the oncoming traffic Loki dissolves the spell that ties them. The trickster watches Mayhem merge with a car to cause an accident before disappearing from Sight completely.

Loki is alone again and he doesn't know where to begin. He knows he cannot call the human by his true name and awaken the sleeping power yet. There are too many witnesses for a confrontation but time is wasting away. He needs a plan to pull the mortal away from everyone. He is deep in thought when a loud squeal near him captures his attention.

"Oh my God!"

He turns to face a group of young women. They huddle together whispering excitedly when they realize he's noticed them. A quirk of his eyebrow causes an uproar.

"It's him!"

"Oh man, I can't believe he's even wearing the armor!"

"Mr. Hiddleston! Mr. Hiddleston! I'm your number one fan!"

"Where's my camera?"

"Liar! _I'm_ his number one fan!"

"I feel faint…"

"I'm not a liar!"

Loki wonders who this "Hiddleston" person might be as two of the young women wrestle one another. _'Disgraceful,'_ he thinks when they begin to claw and pull hair. As the two mortals are pried apart, Loki feels eyes on him. It makes his skin crawl as more people are drawn to the commotion and notice him. He flicks a spell to distract the crowd and bends the light around him until he is no longer visible.

**~~0O0~~**

In this world his magic is weak to rise and slow to replenish after constant use. Loki learns this when he enchants a room to be ignored by the mortals in the hotel. He keeps it empty save for him but as the day wears on it becomes tiring. He _could_ dispel the charms keeping his true face hidden to relieve his exhausted body but he holds it firmly in place. He knows it would only cause panic among the humans if they see that monstrosity. However, his Æsir form already brought unwanted attention which has complicated matters with the local media. He groans when a splitting headache rakes through him as he pulls another mask over himself.

**~~0O0~~**

Loki makes his way through the many floors of the building using one of the elevators. He eyes the many buttons once he enters before pressing them all. It eases his nerves knowing that he may ruin someone's day by occupying the steel box for himself. When the doors open again he isn't surprised that this is where they meet alone.

Loki feels his mouth dry and heart clench when the shadow of his friend enters the elevator laughing into a hand held device. The god almost reaches out to feel the other but stops. He reminds himself, repeating the words over and over like a mantra _'He's not Gabriel. He's not Gabriel._'

Then there is silence when the human ends his conversation. Richard smiles warmly and eyes the trickster, "Hello."

"Greetings."

The shorter male squints lightly, "Have we met? You seem... familiar."

"No, I believe we have not," Loki lies easily to the shorter male.

The man grins and offers his hand "The names Richard."

"I'm Lo-," Loki stops for a second as he shakes the mortal's hand, "Loffe."

"Nice to meet you."

It shouldn't hurt to see the human smile but it does. It shouldn't anger Loki into wanting to rip out the concealed thread but it does. As the liesmith reaches for his magic the mortal speaks again.

"So, you here for business or pleasure?"

"Business."

"Hah, same here."

An awkward silence follows as they wait for the elevator to open. In the silence the god extends a few slivers of magic over the human and feels a web of _something _wrap itself tighter. Loki focuses on the pulse as he weaves through the layers of the enchantment. He can almost feel the burning Grace lying deep within the mortal soul. A loud ringing startles the trickster that the spells rises up easily to push him out and away.

"Ah, duty calls. It was nice meeting you maybe we'll run into each other again."

Richard answers his phone and steps out of the elevator when it opens. As the metal doors begin to close Loki brushes the tear in the spell and smiles when he sees the man shiver.

**~~0O0~~**

Somewhere in the far, far distance there is a low hum. It rumbles through the air and glides across the Earth.

Loki can hear it whisper around him, twisting and stretching. The sound dulls his senses but he does not know what it means.

Mayhem, however, recognizes the eerie moan as it gains volume. He can't help but enjoy the way this world feels as it begins to crumble.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Edited: 10-30-2013_


	8. Chapter 5c

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**A/N:** The faves and alerts jumped after the last chapter so thank you everyone! Have a long chapter just for your awesomeness :)

* * *

><p>They don't meet again. Richard is constantly surrounded by fans and security that Loki is reduced to trailing behind invisibly. Even in the shadows he is able to peel away the veil around the human. As tedious as it feels Loki doesn't rush. Any wrong move could harm his person or maybe even kill the human vessel.<p>

"Sky Walker."

Loki feels Mayhem somewhere nearby, "Not yet."

Mayhem snickers and disappears in a rush of white smoke. Loki continues working, removing layer after layer of power and magic. His focus is so intense he almost doesn't hear Mayhem speaking. _'Wasn't he just here a few minutes ago? Or have hours passed since we last spoke?'_

"Hello, Little Liar, I'm back. Look! Time is fading."

"No."

"Yes," Mayhem beams widely, dark eyes dancing wildly, "I can hear it in air. It's going to be _big_."

"No."

"I am the Earth..." Mayhem grins as the building trembles lightly and several car alarms are set off outside.

The god turns, voice rising in anger, "You will not rush me!"

In his fury the trickster doesn't notice the spell keeping him invisible drop or the human approach from behind.

"Hey! Elevator guy! You're still here!" Richard is grinning but stops mid step. "Are you alright?"

Loki pushes his anger down and frowns in confusion, "Yes, yes, I am."

But Richard isn't looking in his direction, he's staring at Mayhem. Mayhem who's wearing a torn and bloodied suit. Mayhem who's wearing burns and cuts across his face. Mayhem who's _not_ suppose to be visible to mortals. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

The trickster's eyes widen and Mayhem laughs, "Oh, Silvertongue, he's ready!"_  
><em>

**~~0O0~~**

Richard stumbles away from the god and the being next to him. He can feel the building horror in his breast because they just _teleported_ and now up close he can see their _faces_ but he can't speak. The panic is so intense that his mouth and voice can't function.

Richard sees the wide gleaming teeth of the disheveled not-human and feel those endless eyes pierce right through him. Even now Richard can see the Dark and Light and Nothingness flow through the creature dressed in human flesh. He steps back again when the not-human laughs and it sounds like broken glass scraping metal.

When he sees Loffe - no, Silvertongue, that's what the other called him - he can't breathe. He can only gape in speechlessness when a mask falls and he sees another face tinged in blue riddled with barely there dark marks. They run across the tall mans forehead and swirl at his cheeks, all elegant shapes except for the jagged scars crisscrossing his lips. It's a terrible beauty that takes the humans breath away and strikes him with renewed fear.

"Richard, I am Loki the God of Mischief and Chaos. I need you to understand and accept this. I need you to help me save Gabriel the Archangel." There's a brief pause, "You may very well be the only hope in restoring the balance."

Richard shakes his head trying to clear his mind because this is ludicrous! Loki? Gabriel?

_Thisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealTHISISN'TRE AL..._

"I say we just tear the Light out of him. It's not like you need the human anyway."

Terror reaches a new height when the feral male approaches with a hand reaching for his heart. As fingers graze his chest, Richard gasps as memories flood through him. They pound through him like waves and it hurts and he can't make it stop. He sees faces churn across his mind and he thinks he screams as it builds and bends and twists and fractures until-

"Got it!"

Richards eyes snap open as Loki is handed a bright rope._ Rope?_ And the god looks relieved as he strokes the familiar piece of his _others_ soul safely in his hands. Richard feels an emptiness bloom within him and it takes everything to keep him from snatching away the piece of gold that he knows belongs to him.

"Now, we shall take our leave."

Richard does reach out, hand tight around the thread. "No."

"Oh, what have we here!"

"Richard," Loki murmurs softly, "You need to let go. There is nothing we require from you anymore."

"Like hell!"

Mayhem laughs at the humans reaction, "The angel chose good with this one!"

Thoughts of fear vanish only to be replaced with anger, "Whatever that is is mine and if you want it then you're taking me with you. Agreed?"

"Just grab the kid and let's go," Mayhem huffs in annoyance at Loki's silence.

**~~0O0~~**

Together they walk through the door to a different path. A path that will take them away from the world Richard resides but also away from other worlds and other parallels of his world. This world- the one they step in- has been forgotten by time and only despair remains.

Mayhem dances through a field of burnt roses under a grey sky, singing as he casts his version of magic in the air to open another doorway. Loki is there to catch the wildness and uses it to create a frame of blood where purgatory will open. He chants old words faster and faster when the ground rumbles at their feet. Richard gulps clutching the bright thread when he hears the air groan as it splits and a black doorway opens.**  
><strong>

"Now!"

Richard nods and tries to remember his fishing lessons as he casts the glowing line into purgatory.

**~~0O0~~  
><strong>

The doorway has been open for too long and they still haven't caught the angel.

"Let go!"

But the mortal holds on to the thread and yells "I'm not giving up!"

"Richard, let go! You will die!"

Richard does know he might die. He knows because the thread he anchored onto himself feels like it might pull his lungs and heart through his chest.

"No!"

Loki can't say anything. The swirling vortex of darkness pulls his voice away and makes it impossible to breathe. The thundering power burns his face, numbing his bones and skin. When a roaring light bursts brightly, Loki sees the reality around them begin to splinter. He can see the dimensions crush together with the force of old magic.

Richard feels everything fade and he fights to stay conscious. In his weakened state he can feel Loki helping him stay upright. _'I'm fine'_, he thinks until the jolt of pain just becomes so much more when something snags the thread.

The god grips the mortal tighter to himself when Richard buckles under the tugging line. Loki chants healing spells and protective barriers but they're ripped apart by the raw energy cascading around them. Loki feels the human's heartbeat begin to slow and blood begins to pour out of the weak mans eyes and nose.

"Stay with me!"

His words are swallowed by the howling winds.

"Stay with... me!"

The god bleeds and his skin reverts to its true color.

"S-stay..."

Loki chokes from the lack of oxygen and falls to his knees. He holds onto the dimming thread, ignoring how it slices through his skin. He doesn't think of the limp mortal in his arms. He doesn't think of Gabriel trapped forever in oblivion.

In his delirious state the liesmith feels numerous arms embrace him and the dying human. He looks over his shoulder to see what creature was sent to lead him into the world of the fallen. He gasps when he sees a blue woman with blood red eyes peering back at him. Her arms wave in the wind as she pulls them. The thread connected to Richard wavers but she holds on tighter. In one powerful heave they are sent flying backward into nothingness.

Purgatory's door begins to shatter when the gold strand vanishes from its opening. Loki does his best to shield Richard as Kali maneuvers them through the turbulent winds. The goddess calls for fire and it erupts around them in a protective barrier. The fire pushes away the dark beings that escape from purgatory but they still manage to cross the flames, clawed limbs reaching for them.

"_OURS." _

_"YES. OURS."_

_ "WAAANT..."  
><em>

Kali roars when the creatures wrap themselves around her legs to pull her towards them. Loki screams when they dig themselves into his skin and begin to climb his face. Everything is falling apart until the gods feel a familiar presence wind itself around them. Mayhem appears and the shadow beasts recoil in outrage. Mayhem laughs as he gathers Kali's fire and Loki's magic rolling both energies together with ease.

He winks at the gods, "I am Mayhem."

The explosion sends them through another doorway, sends them flying across dark space. Loki's heart drops as they fall through the branches of the Great Tree unable to find a hold as they plummet down, down, down.

Loki realizes Richard is no longer in his hold and Kali is gone. He yells, twisting around, hoping they will hear him through the fall. _'Are they alive? Are they?'_ And there, not far, he sees Gabriel - his confidant, his _other_, his Truth- drifting across the void, unconscious with broken wings.

Another explosion shakes the air separating them even more. Loki desperately calls out for Gabriel but the angel doesn't respond and Kali is still no where in sight. The god feels himself losing as tired limbs shake in exhaustion and his eyes cloud with sleep.

"Father," A familiar hiss whispers by his ear. A forked tongue brushes across his face and scales caress his skin, "Father, ressst."

Loki fights to stay awake as his serpent son encircles him and pulls the angel closer into a protective grip. The god cries tears of joy when Gabriel is finally in his arms. He cries as he strokes the angels hair and kisses the ugly wounds. He can't stop the tremble in his voice when he whispers, "You're safe, you're safe, you're safe..."

When the god finally decides to close his eyes he sees a weary Kali sitting on Jörmungand's thick coils. Richard, pale and bloodied, leans heavily against her blinking owlishly at the large snake cradling them.

They're safe.

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**Warning:** Spoilers for the end of season 7 of Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Gabriel hears the half scream from the other side of the world. It's filled with rage and shock and it stops abruptly. It wakes him from his healing sleep, mildly startling the goddess beside him. He leaves Kali under the boiling sun of her homeland without a word only to appear next to his friend. To a stranger the god appears to be sleeping but the angel knows better. Loki would not sleep in the remains of a broken building surrounded by fire and the stench of blood.<p>

The angel approaches with caution whispering comforting words to the prone body. '_I'm here. If you can hear me just lie still_.' He kneels, hands shaking as he reaches out with a gentle brush of his Grace but there's no response. Sam is beside him checking Loki's eyes and searching for a pulse on the paling neck. Sam tries to resuscitate the trickster but it's not enough to bring air into the still lungs or start the silent heart.

"You can't let go! You can't..."

As if to answer something grabs Gabriel's consciousness and pulls him through a void of anger and sorrow.

**~~0O0~~**

Gabriel drifts onto a land covered in ash and snow. He looks around cautiously taking in the barren land. He extends his Grace but there is a sharp sting as magic fights his foreign energy. He sees something flicker from the corner of his eye and braces himself for an attack. When he turns he realizes it's a pulsing red web. It leaves black veins in its wake as it grows and stretches outward devouring everything in its path.

'_What could this be?'_

"Don't let it touch you."

Gabriel recognizes the voice but doesn't see the trickster. "Loki? Where are you?"

"I can't stop him. It's too much, he's changing too much! You need to-"

"Loki? Loki!" He begins to panic because he can't see Loki and he's not sure what's happening. Not waiting for the god to answer, the scenery changes.

**~~0O0~~**

A young Loki and Thor appear hand in hand laughing joyfully as they play in the vast meadows of Asgard. The angel gasps because this is a memory. He has seen it before in the mind of his friend. As he watches them smile Gabriel cannot hate Thor, this version of the thunder god has not yet wronged his _other._ As he sees them rest in the grass Thor leans on Loki saying, "You and I, brother, will be together forever. Nothing will separate us."

Black and red vines cut through the images and different voices speak. Gabriel grimaces when he recognizes them as Thor's band of fools. Here, in this time, the gap between both brothers has widened and Loki is slowly being left behind. The liesmith watches helplessly as Thor moves farther away and throws biting words at when he follows. "Leave off, brother, you would not care to join us."

The memory spins.

Sif and Loki are alone in the gardens and it's a rare moment of peace. It's no surprise to the archangel that Loki is helping heal Sif's wounds and whispering words of encouragement to continue fighting. After all, there was a time when the god loved her dearly. Their silence is ripped apart by the growing venom and he hears an older version of the warrior goddess yell, "You took a blade to my hair!"

Gabriel remembers why the god had been so rash. Loki had been hurt when Sif's affections had turned to Thor and it had broken his heart.

Everything twists.

A loud howling makes Gabriel breathe, '_Fenrir.'_

Beyond the large wolf pup he can see Loki's other children drifting in and out of the misty blackness. He can hear Jörmungandr's scales scrape against the hard rocks. He feels the the rumbling beat of Sleipnir's hooves race across land. He glimpses Hela clutching the threads of the living and dead. The fog eats them away leaving behind a wretched and torn Loki. The god whispers to no one, "I am Loki. I will endure."

Gabriel chokes back a cry because this is the moment Loki had lost his faith in everyone, even Gabriel.

As the memories wind around him and vanish Gabriel can't stop the alarm building inside. There is something tampering with the gods memories. It's consuming the pleasant ones and leaving nightmares behind.

**~~0O0~~**

In a sudden shift he's in a snow covered forest.

A small blond boy with wide frightened eyes wanders through the trees. Tears streak his cheeks as he chews on his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a sob. Loki dressed in thick furs and dark colors steps out of the shadows. The god kneels; hand out stretched beckoning the young one to come closer and holds him in a tight embrace when the boy runs into his arms.

From the edges of the forest the red and black poison begins to eat everything away and the memory begins to disperse. The angel weaves his Grace around the memory to protect it and tucks it away in his heart to keep it safe.

"Gabriel..."

**~~0O0~~**

There's another shift of memories but they're grayed from decay so it shifts again and again and again. Words and half finished sentences tumble through the dark holes of venom.

_"Where's Bobby?"_

_"You _left _us! You left _us_! After everything we-!"  
><em>

_"Cass isn't... We don't know if he'll..."  
><em>

Somewhere in the emptiness beyond, Gabriel hears music as more voices continue to speak. _'Sketch the trees and the daffodils, catch the breeze and...'  
><em>

_"...a prophet?"  
><em>

_"Only way...three bloods... fallen."_

_"Kevin's gone..."_

_"It's demon... mine?"  
><em>

_"...gonna announce ourselves, big."  
><em>

Another song rings through as the darkness evaporates _'...in a love embrace, fire all of your guns at once and explode into space-'  
><em>

**~~0O0~~**

When the movement stops there is a subtle change in the atmosphere and the angel knows he's closer to the now and present memories. He sees Loki sneaking through a building infested with Leviathan with Dean following close behind. Together they peer through different glass rooms searching for someone until they stop outside a lab. Gabriel realizes this is where the god had been before he was injured. He will see what was responsible for the tricksters almost death.

"You know I think this might end up the slickest little genocide in history."

When the leader of Leviathan turns away Loki and Dean effectively cut the head off of the lower ranking creature. The other being doesn't seem too upset or surprised as the hunter and god stand behind him.

"Loki. Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise."

Gabriel backs away from the walls as a mesh of red and black ivy began to creep across the room. Dean is talking but the memory shimmers and becomes translucent for a moment. The voices of the mortal and beast fade in and out as they continue to speak.

"This meeting's over."

Loki steps in front of Dean to protect him magic already swirling around them. The green mist of his enchantments scorch Leviathans skin but it's not enough.

"Do you really think your magic is enough to stop me? I've seen you. I know how to break you, _godling_."

The angel is stunned as it grabs Loki only to melt into the trickster's skin. The god screams and fire bursts everywhere before the room disappears. Darkness envelopes the angel and memories spin faster, all blurring colors and dead ends.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Through the blending memories Gabriel sees a familiar fluttering cape and hears a whisper of familiar chaos.

"Loki?"

The angel opens his wings letting them take him into the air. The scenery rolls beneath him, rising and falling across the ever changing landscape. The silhouette of the god travels farther away never looking back as his name is called.

The remaining memories shatter.

**~~0O0~~**

He crosses the gods glittering barrier with ease and sees a gray form gather around the protective dome. Invisible teeth and claws rake across the shield in an attempt to break through. The wards hold as the serpent slithers around, searching for an opening.

The angel approaches Loki only to pause when he sees red marks rippling across his left temple and throat. He scowls when black veins sweep across Loki's face making the god twitch.

"Loki? Can you hear me?" There is no response, just more silence. "Loki!"

Loki's eyes, cloudy from the toxin, begin to clear and he whispers, "Gabriel? Wha-what are you doing here?"

Something about the way his _other_ stares at him makes him tremble. "Ga-Gabriel... you need to leave. It's too late... it's too...late... there is no-nothing. It's over..."

His voice seems to drift away. "I am... a m-monster. Y-you do not... do not need to help me. I am g-glad it will be over. It... cannot b-be undone..."

Gabriel gathers him close, "You're not a monster! There is goodness in you! There will always be goodness in you!"

"It's too late..."

"I can fix this," the angel says evenly. "I can make this stop. I can make this go away."

"No... it's t-taken too much."

Gabriel ignores him and extends his Grace. His power fights the tightening net of magic consuming the trickster and tears it down leaving a comforting warmth behind. Loki's eyes begin to shine brightly as they focus on the smaller trickster. There is relief and happiness before fear grips the liesmith.

"No! No! Stop!"

But even as he yells, Gabriel can't stop the dark magic from coiling violently in retaliation or stop his Grace from fusing with it. The last thing he hears is laughter.

"Leviathan trumps angel."

**~~0O0~~**

Gabriel is knocked backwards when he returns. Loki's back arches off the ground and he roars as shadows dance over his ashen skin. After a beat the angel sees the god stand taking in the dying flames around them. Loki sighs and a feral grin blooms on his face. The boy prophet hides behind the Winchesters when the god turns cold eyes toward them.

"Thank you," Black flames dance across the god's fingertips and red veins curl around his eyes. "My _friends_."

Gabriel flinches when he hears Leviathan bleed into Loki's voice. The angel grits his teeth, "Loki-"

"No," vicious green eyes blaze, "I'm done with you. I will do what I want and I will show everyone. I will make everything _burn_."

Loki bends down to meet the angel's eye level. He runs a hand through Gabriel's hair and whispers, "You will not stop me. If you try, I will cut you down with the same Grace you used to 'heal' me. I will not regret it."

Gabriel stares at the god in disbelief. He feels the roiling energies of his power and Loki's clash together inside the god. He also feels the dark pieces of Leviathan in their midst building anger and hatred into something so much more as it whips dangerously in the taller being. The god laughs as he disappears in a cloud of green-black smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh no! Loki! Let's all thank Dick for steering our favorite god into Crazy Ville. The Tom and Loki memory was inspired by wantstobelieve on tumblr. Unfortunately, I can't post a link to the page directly.

**Songs used -  
><strong>_Vincent (Starry, Starry Night)_ by Don Mclean  
><em>Born to Be Wild<em> by Steppenwolf

**You can skip this but I just needed to get this out to explain a few things: **Since Loki is in the picture certain events happened sooner or didn't happen at all. The Leviathans that went into Loki in the earlier chapters were the ones alive in SPN season 7. Loki's magic wasn't enough to destroy the ones that went into him -it just slowed them down. Loki was pretty weak at the time so he wasn't strong enough to kill them -plus they're difficult to kill- and then got distracted searching for Gabriel.

Anyway, Gabriel did remove the Levi's from Castiel meaning Cas didn't "die" in the water like in the beginning of the season and helped Sam (only sooner) by transferring the Lucifer madness into himself which sent him into a coma thing. The only difference is Cas hasn't woken up at this point. The distraction with the impala was caused by a Loki clone not Meg. Not to mention I am NOT going to send Dean to Purgatory cuz there's no way I was going to write about another adventure to that place again. As for Bobby... I'm not sure whether I can pull off a resurrection for him. I mean Gabriel would be capable of doing this but would Bobby _want_ to come back? I'm still debating this. If you really want him back I can _try_ to write him back in, maybe, no promises.

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	10. Chapter 7a

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**Warning:** Spoilers for _The Avengers_ movie from here on out.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter. Just had to get this out since it seemed better set apart from part B.

* * *

><p>Loki knows that at some point they were separate entities from different worlds. Now, they are one and the same with similar thoughts and share a hatred that boils inside them. This hatred and hunger is what pushes them further past the dark curtains of the beyond. They wander through the valley of doors to dimensions that were once difficult to reach before they were joined. Here is where they will find others who are easy to manipulate. They will find those who believe their false face and pretty lies so they may have their revenge.<p>

Together, with the army they seek, they will plunge the worlds into darkness starting with Midgar. They will hunt down the treacherous demon Crowley, burn the archangel for tainting them with his Light, and bring the humans to their knees. Only after they succeed will they face Asgard and feast on the flesh of gods.

**~~0O0~~**

It's simpler than Loki expects.

Thanos believes himself better and stronger that it takes very little acting to convince him. His arrogance makes the shape shifters weak and it's easy, _so easy_, to sever the neural links of a few and snatch the grey humanoids to gorge themselves on. The scaled skin is nothing compared to the softness of a human and they miss it terribly. After they eat bones and limbs they smirk watching the hive that will soon descend upon their enemies.

Loki holds back their laughter when they are gifted with a gold scepter. Everything is falling into place.

**~~0O0~~**

They feel the damaged angel searching for them in the cosmos. They can feel him through the connection of infecting Light and he is coming closer. They move quickly.

Loki wields the staff with ease as they call for the Tesseract to open a path for them. The object obeys and they slip through the folds of space just as the angel arrives on the floating rock. The long travel between both points uses most of their power. They did not think they would feel this drained as they stand before the gawking mortals.

Their lips twist, voice dripping with dark Grace and chaos, "We are Loki of Asgard and we are burdened with glorious purpose."

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Edited: 10-30-2013_


	11. Chapter 7b

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p>Thor is devastated to lose Loki. To see the man he's known since childhood be reduced to this? How did everything spiral out of control? How did he not notice the pain and anguish that welled inside his brother?<p>

He doesn't ask Heimdall to search for his brother. He can't stomach the thought of Loki's lifeless body floating in the emptiness between the branches of Yggdrasil. To ease the pain he asks how Jane and his other mortal friends fare.

**~~0O0~~**

When Odin summons him to meet privately Thor expects to hear news of how the Bifrost is being constructed. But to hear Loki is alive, that he is well and whole makes the world brighten a little more. His joy is crushed, however, when he realizes Loki is not well. His father only says that the second prince has gained dangerous power and allied himself with the Chitauri and together they will cause havoc on Midgard.

_'Why is Loki committing such atrocities?'_

**~~0O0~~**

Thor is blinded by rage as he travels to Earth. The patience he learned from the short time he was banished on Earth is already forgotten. His arrival causes clouds to gather and swell as it mirrors his emotions.

The ground rumbles when he lands and people are fleeing. He sees Loki grapple and overpower a mortal as the god tears the shield out of his grasp. Thor hesitates when the face of his brother shimmers and scales roil and shift. A blast from above knocks Loki sideways as another covered in red and gold armor flies into view.

"Make a move reindeer games."

Thor has had enough. He ignores the mortals and growls, "Loki! Where is the Tesseract?"

Thor knows his anger is out of control because his brother gives him an infuriating smile and he feels betrayed at how _happy_ Loki seems. He doesn't think as he reaches for the trickster forgetting the two mortals near him. He stumbles as a beam of energy strikes him from behind sending him into the street face first.

"You dare attack a son of Odin?"

"He's ours. We've got orders to take him in."

The thunderer grits his teeth as Mjölnir hums, "This is beyond you, mortals. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"Once he gives up the Cube he's all yours. Until then-", the metal man readies himself to fire again, "Stay out of the way, tourist."

Thor throws the hammer, aiming to hit the metal suit at its center but is deflected by a shield sending it in a different direction. The thunderer doesn't even have enough time to shout as Mjölnir crushes Loki's neck and his body falls with a sickening _flop_.

**~~0O0~~**

He can't breathe.

Thor feels numb as he watches the humans wrap his brothers body and seal away what was once his head.

**~~0O0~~**

Thor is tired of listening to the mortals argue. He only wishes to retrieve the Tesseract and give his brother a proper funeral. The mortals respond that as an enemy of Earth Loki's remains will stay on their planet until Barton, Selvig, and the weapon the god stole are found. Even if they are able to find what they seek Thor believes they won't be willing to hand over Loki. For now they keep the body in a cell made of thick glass with his broken head wrapped in thick material next to the prone form.

"Look, Thor," the man named Banner speaks, "I don't think we should focus on Loki right now. That guy's brain was a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

The thunderer rounds on the smaller man, "Have care how you speak. Loki was beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he was my brother."

"He _ate_ eighty people in two days."

The words _'He's adopted'_ die in his throat as the red haired woman glares at him.

"Holy shit!"

He turns to see Stark gaping at the screen in front of him.

"He's alive? That's not possible! How-how?"

Everyone watches the monitor in horror as Loki's headless body sits up before an explosion causes the screen to go black.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Edited: 10-30-2013_


	12. Chapter 7c

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p>His master, Gabriel, had made him from magic and Grace to mirror his face. As a duplicate his responsibility is to watch and listen incase the god returned to Earth and only intervene when necessary.<p>

He's silent as he flies into the cell not flinching when he's noticed. He gives Loki a wide berth when the trickster stands to straighten his head in place. He's jostled forward when the ship rocks in the air and alarms begin to sound in the distance.

Thor appears with Mjölnir in hand but Loki subdues him and brings the thunderer to his knees. The younger god runs a blue scaled hand through the gold hair as thorns ripple across exposed skin.

"Did you miss us? Did you mourn?"

Thor is in shock as he sees the tricksters body twist, "Loki, this isn't... what happened to you?"

_"Answer me!_"

The being watches both gods with a sneer forming on his face. He can feel his masters hate influence his thoughts toward the thunderer.

"I-I thought you dead. We all mourned. Our father-"

The trickster lets out a barking laugh that startles Thor.

"Loki, brother, please! Give up this poisonous dream! You come home!"

The mask Loki wears cracks and the clone can hear the hiss of anger Leviathan breathes as it takes hold of his host.

_"No longer will I live in your shadow. Farewell, Odinson."_

Pale skin begins to fold back and Leviathans teeth extend as it roars. The copy knows he should distract the trickster but he can't bring himself to stop what may happen. A blast of light and fire hits the god and shakes the clone from his anger. When Loki drops his prey the copy pushes Thor into the glass prison, locks it and casts it off the flying fortress.

**~~0O0~~**

_'It shouldn't be this way'_, he thinks as the human gasps for breath. Coulson was brave standing up to the god but bravery wasn't enough to protect his fragile body. The mortal's eyes flicker up as he draws near. He sees the dying man finger the trigger as he tries to aim but he whispers calming words. The human goes limp, relaxing when he slowly mends the broken tissue. He knows the human will still die; only his master has the power to heal injuries this deep. He's lucky Leviathan had not deemed him worthy enough to be eaten.

"W-who are you?"

He ignores the question, "I can't help much but if you let me I'll ask my master to help you."

The mortal struggles for breath, "I…"

The clone shifts away when a one eyed suited man appears by his side. A sting of sorrow passes through him as he watches the short goodbye and thinks it isn't fair. Just before the Light leaves the humans eyes Coulson gives the clone a short nod. That's all the he needs and coaxes the soul out, wrapping it protectively in the borrowed energy of his master. More humans arrive and he knows it's time to leave.

Loki is no longer on the ship but the Grace he houses is easy to trace.

**~~0O0~~**

The battle has already begun by the time he reaches the city. The clone snarls as Chitauri descend upon Manhattan through the portal_. _

_'Pests',_ he thinks.

There is so much chaos that it has attracted Mayhem's attention. Throughout the city he sees Mayhem split himself into twenty, then one hundred and more and more appear. All the different versions from other worlds are being pulled to this city and they each bring ruin in the shape of fire, twisted metal, and death.

He takes in the destruction as he lands on a dark building with black tinted windows*****. The air trembles and for a moment the would-be angel fears it may mean something worse. The clone whispers for his master to return. He tells him Loki needs to be subdued before the old forces break and the balance of this world shatters.

As phantom wings carry him through the wreckage he tosses bits of power to shield hiding humans. Satisfied, he continues to follow the radiating shine of the trickster to a tall structure. Loki frowns when he realizes the replica of the angel has found him. He lashes out with bolts of green fire but the clone side steps his magic.

Another being tumbles into the building. The green ogre doesn't bother with the clone, his attention focuses solely on the god.

'_Master, please.'_

Loki's grins and pale lips peel back to expose jagged teeth. The green beast, oblivious to the change, is about to strike when a hand holds him firmly in place. The clone smiles as his master appears and he dissolves knowing he is no longer needed.

"I don't think so." Gabriel's eyes light with fury as he takes in the grunting mass. "Hmm, a sheep in wolf's clothing. Cute."

For a moment Hulk's form wavers, shrinking slightly but manages to hold his shape as he roars at the newcomer. Gabriel scoffs as he backhands the giant out of the window. He grins as the man-beast causes a crater in the street below. The smell of human blood jerks him back to face his _other_ and he stills at the sight of the drawn sigils on the wall.

_"Welcome back, Messenger."_

"Loki, you need to fight Leviathan."

"It's time you accepted that this is us," Loki strays closer to the blood spell. "All the pieces are moving as planned and soon all of this will disappear."

Gabriel snarls, "Leviathan, you won't get much done after what I did to the Other or the rest of the armada that was headed this way. Don't think your boss will be happy."

The god laughs, "Thanos is of no importance. Can't you see they still stand? Once his army of Chitauri crossed into this world they became our slaves." Long, thin silvery strands appear in Loki's hands, "He has lost his army. _They are mine_."

"No," Gabriel attacks the god using the Grace they share. Loki fights back using his chaos and turns the stolen Grace to scorch the angel's skin. Through the struggle the archangel pulls the infecting Grace out of the god. Gabriel feels Leviathan stretch between them chewing and chewing inside his head, pulling the link closer between them. Before the angel can pull the last bit of tainted power Leviathan activates the enchantment. The archangel yells as he's sucked away and disappears in a flash of white light.

The god feels exhaustion as a heavy weight is lifted. He feels his mind begin to clear as he runs through the gaps filling his memory. Horror dawns on him as he takes in the ruins around him and grey humanoids collapsing outside. He feels weak as a slithering voice in the back of his mind whispers, _'We failed.'_

Loki thinks he may have fainted for a few moments, possibly from the pain or the onslaught of memories whirling in his mind. It's too much and it distracts him that he doesn't realize he is surrounded until it's too late. He isn't strong enough to push down the being sharing his mind but even it can't do more than speak using his body.

Leviathan opens the god's mouth smirking, _"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gabriel's duplicate has a bit of a mind of his own so he can think for himself but Gabriel's feelings run through him. Also, Leviathan!Loki doesn't want to take over _this_ Earth, he wants to destroy it. Destroying one world doesn't bother it since they can always hop to other dimensions, universes, worlds, or whatnot.

***Not sure if this info might be considered a spoiler for _The Dark Tower_ series by Stephen King so you may not want to read this:** Hammarskjöld Plaza is a real building (look it up!) and is also mentioned in the series as a location in New York City of Keystone Earth. For fun _this_ Earth is Keystone Earth which means the building would have gotten hit during the invasion and wouldn't that have been messy if it was destroyed?

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>

**2nd A/N:** I'm still working on Chapter 7d but at this point it'll be posted as a "What if?" one-shot.


	13. Chapter 8a

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**A/N:** Odin might sound like a bit of a jerk but I was going for neutral-ish because being king comes first before being a father. I'll make it up to him later or not.

**Attention:** A crossover in this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>He pads through the gold halls carefully weaving around pillars and statues. He knows no one will catch him, they're all in the throne room but it doesn't help his paranoia. His heart beats frantically when he sees the entrance guarded by soldiers. He gulps nervously, tail twitching uncontrollably when the sound of feathers cut through the air.<p>

It's time.

**~~0O0~~**

Outraged whispers and shocked gasps fill the air as they walk towards the throne. The crowd parts for them because they are afraid of what may happen if they try to intervene. When they reach Loki, who kneels before the dais, the crowd erupts.

"_Hello, Gabriel," _Loki's face smiles hungrily through the half broken metal. His eyes are ruby red and black-blue webs lace his skin. Leviathan coils around the gods vocal cords, pressing against the magic seals locked around the trickster's wrists. The spells keeping him and Loki at bay flare around them as another piece of the muzzle breaks away. _"Well, well, if it isn't Salem Saberhagen."_

Odin voice rings as he calls for silence before turning to the newcomers. "Loki is to be sentenced for his crimes."

Gabriel glares at Odin, "I'm here to bring him back to his own kind."

"He will not be taken to Jotunheim."

"Ha, like I'd leave him on that broken waste of a planet. He'd eat everything before the end of the week in his current state. Besides, they cast him out after he was born, they gave up their claim. Asgard also gave up its claim when he was left free falling through space."

"We did not know he was alive," Thor steps forward, "We believed he had not survived."

"Oh, really?" A cruel smile stretches Gabriel's face as dark lines spread across his eyes and nose. "Did you know he wasn't hiding his presence on Earth up until a few days before the Tesseract was stolen? Bet All-Daddy hasn't gone into detail about the leech living in his brain either."

By the wounded look etched on the thunderers face Gabriel believes he hadn't known. Eyes turn on the king as whispers burst with doubt throughout the gathered Æsir.

"Father, is this true? Is this why Loki behaves this way? Did you-," Thor's face churns with anger. "You let us believe we had lost our prince! I grieved the loss of my brother!"

Odin seems to age before them as sorrow fills his voice. "It was not my intention to abandon Loki. Letting him stay on Midgard was the only way he would heal. I did not believe he would fall to such powerful influence. I regret what has become of my second son but I will assure that his madness is healed."

"There is no madness within us." Leviathan and Loki laugh,_ "_Do you believe you can keep me in these chains forever?_ When I am free again, and I will be free soon, I will feast_._ _We find this fair, Odin Borson, for the blood you have spilt before we came to be."

"Loki, please," Frigga cries, no longer being able to hold back. "Please, my son."_  
><em>

Loki and Gabriel face her, their necks riddling with dark veins as their link of Grace burns. Their voices mingle and for a moment Gabriel speaks through Loki and Loki through Gabriel, "We _are_ not _your _son."

Salem stills as the force between his two friends crackle. The chained link has strengthened and it's frightening. How long will it take before Leviathan can slip between them to use the angel as a second host? He shivers when silhouettes snake along the walls and the click-click sound of shoes echo through the crowd.

Salem knows he has no place here where he is seen as insignificant but he clears his throat and looks up to Odin. "Excuse me, your highness, I know you probably have a lot of issues to work out here but we really need to take Loki."

"He will not be taken," the All-Father speaks with an air of finality.

"Look, you don't understand. If we don't get him out of here his followers will find him and it'll be a bloodbath!"

"Loki is safe here from the Chitau-" Odin stops as Gungnir shoots a bolt of power in Thor's direction. People scream and soldiers rush to the wounded prince and stand to protect the queen. The mass panics when more shots are fired into the air and everyone fights to reach an exit. Walls crack and crumble and the floor begins to quake like thousands of serpents beneath their feet.

Out of the spear slips a man dressed in Midgardian clothing. "I'm Gungnir going haywire and if you want to protect Asgard from us you'll turn over our god."

Salem had hoped Gabriel would have secured Loki before the beasts caught wind of their location. After the surge of destruction wrought on Earth it will be near impossible to bind them. The cat scurries to hide behind Gabriel, hissing as the smiling creature draws near. He would much rather have Leviathans teeth at his back than face the insanity of this being.

When Mayhem is ten steps away La Mala Suerte appears at his right. Together the two arc their chaos around Gabriel, Loki, and Salem sending electric waves of energy in all directions.

The Warriors Three and Sif charge, striking the one closest and La Mala Suerte grins as their swords break in half when they touch him. He grabs Sif by the throat, black eyes narrowing at what he sees in her soul. He snarls at the others, "Traidores."

**~~0O0~~**

Gabriel collapses on the broken Bifrost. He is weakening and has no way to control the violent two. Salem presses closer as he tries to use his magic to seal away the poison draining the angels strength. The bridge trembles as La Mala Suerte hacks and tears away chunks of what little has been repaired. Mayhem barnacles himself over Loki to keep him at bay watching the progress with amusement.

Heimdall is rushing towards them sword high as he prepares to attack but La Mala Suerte stops him. He pushes the gatekeepers weapon aside, cold hands seeping through the thick armor and dark skin. His hair dances in the wind as his power surges when Mayhem joins him. Without turning La Mala Suerte addresses his cohort, "Yo me encargo de él."

Loki roars in a distorted voice,_"I want his eyes! They are ours to take!"_

In a snap of white smoke Mayhem disappears with the others as the gatekeeper is brought down.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**ranslations and characters:**

Traidores - traitors (Because La Mala Suerte knows they committed treason while Loki was king.)**  
><strong>

"Yo me encargo de él." - "I'll deal with him." or to be specific "I'll take care of him."**  
><strong>

_Salem Saberhagen_ - a character from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. He's a warlock sentenced to spend 100 years as an American Shorthair cat by the Witch's Council as punishment for his attempt to take over the world. In my story he'll have a _limited_ amount of magic due to his association with Gabriel and Loki. They tweaked the spell placed on him but not enough to catch the Councils attention. If I'm not mistaken I think he did have limited powers in one version of his character but I can't remember if it's in the comic, cartoon, movie or sitcom. (I'm using sitcom Salem.)

_La Mala Suerte_ - the name Spanish networks use for Mayhem in the Allstate commercials. If you translate it to English it means "Bad Luck".

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	14. Chapter 8b

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p>Dean is pacing. Its been days since Gabriel and Salem left for Asgard and they still haven't heard from them.<p>

The hunter turns on an old radio, flipping through stations hoping it'll help ease his nerves. He's about the start pacing again when the house they are currently squatting shakes and a roaring wind rumbles outside. Castiel, who has been sitting quietly, looks frightened as white fog rolls across the floor. Dean is reaching for his gun when black fur and claws land on his face screaming, "He's coming! He's waking up!"

Dean yells as he rips the cat off of him in time to see Gabriel land on Sam. He turns quickly, eyes scanning the room as he searches for the other trickster. Loki appears in a rumpled heap near him wrestling out of the gold chains trapping him.

"Hold him down!" Sam carefully sets down an unconscious Gabriel. "Dean, grab him!"

"I can't! He's moving too much!"

Loki cranes his neck to split his mouth wide revealing dagger like teeth. He snaps at the arm closest to him, hissing when all he catches is a mouthful of air.

Dean growls, "Son of a bitch! We need to gag him!"

"Can't," says the black feline at the god's feet. "His mouth needs to be open or the purge won't work."

"How are we supposed to do that when he keeps trying to take a bite out of us?"

"Here! Here! Let me get this on him!"

Dean holds Loki down long enough for Sam to strap the trickster to a couch. When the chain clicks shut the metal gives off a dim glow and the humans back away. Black veins creep up Loki's neck as he continues to shout.

"I will have you!" His words slur together as he shakes away the sleep spell, "I will have each and every one of you! I will peel the flesh from your bones and savor the taste of your blood!"

"Come on, Puss in Boots, let's get this show on the road."

"My name is _Salem_, you child," the warlock flicks his tail in anger, "Go do something useful pretty boy and bring Gabriel closer or this won't work. Alright, ready? Here goes everything…"

**~~0O0~~**

The shouts are louder and the threats last longer. Loki's mouth doesn't stop as he bellows taunts and honeyed words to those around him.

_"Pathetic excuse for a sorcerer! Your magic is nothing! You are weak! You will never be able to separate us! If we die, we take the angel with us!"_

_"Lucifer's vessel, demon child, free me. I can bring her back for you. I can give you Jessica. I can bring her if you free me from this prison. Don't you miss her? Don't you love her?"_

"You need to destroy us! You cannot risk setting him loose!"

_"I can see your damaged soul, Dean. It must be difficult to sacrifice so much and have nothing in return. I won't make you give up what you treasure most. I can give you your mother, your father, Bobby… I can return your family."_

"I'm begging you!"

_"I wonder if you taste better than your siblings, Castiel. You're sisters were too tough, not enough meat."_

_"Insects! Vile creatures! We will devour your worlds!"_

_"The Witch's Council has no power over me. I can break the enchantments that bind your human form. Won't you join me little feline? You would have your own kingdom to rule. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"_

"Please, just kill me..."

**~~0O0~~**

"This is taking too long," Dean mutters when Loki begins to shout in a foreign language. "We need to speed this up. I don't think I can take any more of this. Hell, I don't think Sal is going to last much longer either."

Salem's ears flatten against his head as fatigue strikes his bones. It's been so long since he tried a spell this difficult with his watered down magic and small shape that it drains him faster. He stops for a moment to rest as the god quiets down.

"Salem," Sam places a gentle hand on the feline's back, "Is there anything we can do?"

The warlock tries to stay awake and nods, "Yeah, but it might not work. I'd need to borrow some energy. It won't be enough to kill you but it might knock you out for a few hours."

"Tell us what to do."

**~~0O0~~**

Sam drops like a stone after forty-five minutes.

**~~0O0~~**

Dean lasts another hour before his eyes roll back and he collapses, too.

**~~0O0~~**

Castiel fidgets under the cats piercing gaze and eventually asks if he may help. It takes almost another hour using the angel's energy before Gabriel wakes. The poisoned Grace is gone.

**~~0O0~~**

It's the god that watches the archangel place a hand on his neck to grip his head. He feels fingers card his hair in an attempt to soothe him when he begins to shake. Thick strands of magic pierce him wrapping his heart and soul, weaving in and around to tie his being to this world. He feels fear from the other inhabiting his body once the sharp tip of a bone is placed at his neck. In a moment of clarity Loki, not Leviathan, surfaces to speak.

"You are us but you are not us."

"Calm, Loki."

"I was never your equal. Just like Odin, just like Asgard. I was not enough. No, no, never enough because I am Loki. We will never be enough. We know how it ends. We know. We will always be Loki. I will never be..."

"I'm sorry, shh..."

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	15. Chapter 9a

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p>Desperation drives him to travel the forbidden paths between realms. He does not beg for the All-Fathers help to reach Midgard. No, not after the lies and truths he's finally learned from the king. There is no one he can trust anymore except his mother.<p>

Frigga gives him stones of magic filled with her power to help him journey safely. Even then it's not enough to guarantee he will survive and she teaches him to use his lighting for more than just destruction. It's a grueling process to learn how to harness and use Mjölnir's power to create barriers strong enough to withstand the Darkness of the in-between.

Once everything is prepared he steps through a faint doorway and on to the fragile branches of Yggdrasil's branches. There he sees only chaos and ruin. In the inky depths there are nightmares that claw and bite his flesh. Some pull him off the path singing promises of sleep and rest. Others reach for his mind whispering half thoughts of fallen gods and immortals dying at their hands but he does his best to block them out.

He needs to find Loki and apologize. He needs to show the trickster that he does love him and miss him. Somewhere deep in his mind he hopes to never find Loki because he fears he may never be forgiven.

**~~0O0~~**

Thor is shaking when he arrives on Earth. The taste of bile is thick on his tongue as he heaves and coughs. His mind is raw from the torment and skin numb where the creatures touched him. One of the beasts had gripped his mind tightly, forcing images of a dead Loki to play over and over.

_'How many ways can a trickster bend? How many ways can we break him? How many ways can we make him scream?'_

_'Tell us.'_

_'YOU KNOW.'  
><em>

_'YES, TELL US.'_

He weeps.

**~~0O0~~**

The thunder god follows a trail that leads him to Loki and his companions. The building they occupy flares with magic as he arrives. He blinks when he spots two mortals at its entrance waiting for him.

Before, he would have called them foolish and weak but now everything is different. _They_ feel different.

The shorter one stares coldly and the way he smirks at the god makes Thor frown. A wisp of _brokenkillertorturerslayer _strikes the thunderer so hard he stumbles back. The grip on his hammer only increases as hate emanates around the human.

The taller man narrows eyes and it surprises Thor to see him wield Loki's knives. Even this mortal makes him reconsider his approach because there is only blood and death wrapped around the boy.

The shorter mortal glares as he speaks through clenched teeth, "What do you want?"

"I come to see my brother."

"He doesn't want to see you," says the taller one.

"I have no business with you, mortals. I will see my brother."

The pointed end of a sword nicks his cheek as he takes a step. A cascade of black feathers swarms the air and a bright light flashes. Thor stares at his brothers _other_ under the darkening sky to demand his brother back. And yet, and yet this _is_ Loki. This one created under the One God is the trickster god.

A shocking sting of hurt runs through the thunderer. This one holds a piece of Loki's soul and has risked more than he ever would. Somehow Thor _knows_ this one loves Loki for all his faults.

He doesn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He drops Mjölnir to kneel before the archangel because he has failed.

"Forgive me, I-"

The angel dips his head as he smiles sadly, "I know."

Thor stands only to realize he's alone.

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	16. Chapter 9b

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

**A/N:** Wow, so it's been over a year since this started? Thank you to all the people who stuck around and put up with the long waits between updates and to those who have fav'd or followed this story.

You guys are awesome, stay awesome!

* * *

><p>When Odin appears, the Winchesters know this Odin is not the Odin they met in Indiana. This Odin was not torn to shreds at the hands of the fallen angel. This Odin was not reduced to a smear of red on a wall.<p>

No, this is Odin the alien god.

Dean grudgingly steps aside to allow the All-Father through. He wonders if Gabriel will fight the god once he's within reach or if Loki even remembers his once father after Salem played operation. It doesn't take long for them to hear Loki muffled voice begin to rise. They can hear Loki scream and they wince when furniture is thrown against the wall.

"Why do you lie? TELL ME!"

The trickster's yells are smothered by a sharp twang of metal on metal and a burning ring splits the air. The pressure is too much as both brothers try to block out the thundering noise and brilliant light that can only mean the archangel is _not_ happy. The building groans, wood and bricks splintering as the weight of power makes the world heavier. It knocks the air out of the Winchester's lungs, suffocating, and then it's gone. It's not long before Gabriel is heard singing softly in Enochian from beyond the thin wall.

As Dean takes a deep breath, a cold breeze drifts past him causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand. A whisper sings, "I'm the wind running through your hair…"

**~~0O0~~**

Frigga is next and she is not denied like Thor or greeted with fury like Odin. She is welcomed by both Dean and Sam as she enters their makeshift home. Gabriel is also hospitable, even going so far as giving her and Loki privacy to speak.

"Loki," she pulls the trickster close and holds him gently.

"Forgive me, your majesty but-"

"No," she whispers sharply, "You are never to call me that. You are my _son_."

Loki steps back, smiling thinly, "Lady Frigga, be reasonable. A woman of your station should not lower herself so. Surely, you do not wish to claim this monster as your own."

"Wh-what?"

"Is it not true my queen? I am not borne from your womb nor was I sired by the All-Father. I am the bastard son of Laufey, the dead king of Jotunheim."

"Loki-," Frigga tries to close the distance between them but Loki shifts away.

"Am I not one of the mindless beasts Asgard paints for her people? Do we not cower in the shadows and ice and feel nothing? Tell me why I should believe the love you say is real."

She draws near again until she grasps his face, eyebrows furrowing, "Blood or not you are my boy. I raised you and will always love you as my own."

"Oh, really?"

Frigga pushes her pain aside when Loki laughs. "I am not lying, Loki. I _do_ love you even if I have not done enough to prove it. Even Thor and Odin love you, they both regret the pain they caused."

The god cants his head, grinning, "Why should I care? Why should a heartless beast feel anything for the golden ones that led him to the brink of madness? But most of all, why should I not destroy you right now and end the suffering I see in your eyes?"

Loki roars with laughter when she disappears in a shimmer of magic. His pale face breaks and dissolves and Mayhem is there. He's still giggling when he turns to the farthest corner of the room where Loki is shrouded in darkness.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

The god is shaking, tears running down his face. Mayhem makes a face, "Aw, come on. You said so yourself it was necessary, all part of the big picture or what not, remember?"

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	17. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**Warning:** Spoilers for season 8 of Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Mayhem's shrieking laughter causes the demon to cower. He grins as he peels away the human flesh while pressing down to keep the demon inside. He'd forgotten how much fun it is to toy with the hell spawn and see them squirm. Unfortunately, this one is weak and turns to ash and light when he presses too far. It's disappointing to say the least. He hopes Crowley returns soon.<p>

Loki's voice pulls him away from his thoughts. He sees the god cradling a bleeding angel whispering soothing words as he removes the metal headpiece. Samandriel is wild-eyed and babbling that 'they' are controlling him and begs not to be taken back to Heaven.

"Hush, brother," Loki murmurs when he pulls the last spike before gathering him in his arms.

**~~0O0~~**

"You don't belong here."

Mayhem smirks and the trickster scowls at the angel before them. This one has caused Castiel pain and Mayhem knows it burns the god that she has manipulated those closest to him.

"Leave them alone."

Naomi smiles, "I don't obey you, pagan. It's time for you to leave."

"You'll lose if you fight us."

She rears back when Mayhem's face materializes inches from hers. Mayhem can't contain his excitement because she will definitely be amusing compared to a demon.

"Leave. Them. Alone."

**~~0O0~~**

Mayhem feels it again.

It's much stronger since the last time they walked between worlds. Deep within his being he senses the fragile shards of the universe shift and separate. The shadow beyond the edge of their universe is coming faster than they anticipated. He suppresses a shudder as Loki tugs his arm and together they fall off the edge.

* * *

><p>He's tired of feeling suspicious, tired of doubting, but he trickster god has been gone for so long that it's difficult for the feelings to disappear. Gabriel whispers to the chaos knowing the dangers of relying on powers that are not his own. The eerie silence makes him realize Mayhem is no longer on this world.<p>

So, he calls for another.

La Mala Suerte grins knowingly when he's called and the glint in his black eyes shine brilliantly. They follow the trail of invisible chaos left by Mayhem throughout the United States. A deep chill ripples through Gabriel when the pattern eventually swarms around the state of Kansas. The charge of flame and static is so violent that La Mala Suerte gasps at the pull of _anger_.

Gabriel clenches his jaw as they approach Stull Cemetery. His mind races to find a reason as to why the god decided to venture so close to the Cage keeping his brothers at bay. Before the angel can react, La Mala Suerte is dragging him down into the deep, under grass, under dirt and layers and layers of magic. The descent ends so abruptly that Gabriel's wings jerk in pain.

The Cage glows brightly in the depths of its own realm beneath the Earth. La Mala Suerte laughs quietly beside him running pale hands across the shimmering bars of the prison. He turns to Gabriel, eyes wide with mischief as he steps through the Cage.

"Ángel de mi Guardia, dulce compañía..."

**~~0O0~~**

The archangel waits impatiently for the other to return. Is Loki still inside? Why would he come _here_ of all places? What if Mayhem broke the seals of the Cage?

"El cuerpo y el alma de Adán ha desaparecido."

Gabriel whirls to see the black suited being eying him closely. In a rush of air and ice they are above ground. He watches La Mala Suerte walk away, fading back to where he belongs.

**~~0O0~~**

Weeks have passed and Loki is still missing. Gabriel doesn't know where to turn anymore as anxiety threatens to tear him apart. Castiel is too wary around him to be of any help and Salem had long since left for his own world. He sighs in defeat because Loki and Mayhem will not let themselves be found.

He seeks out the Winchesters for company after the fruitless search. His mind is elsewhere and it isn't until he brushes past the hunters that he realizes something is wrong. He reaches out to pull one of them closer, fear running as their eyes lock. And there, he can see the change already seeping through the mortals.

_No._

Dean and Sam are no longer mortal. Gabriel curses because this is Loki's doing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'd like to point out that I've never said the Guardian Angel Prayer in English so the translation is... off. Not to mention I've heard several variations of the prayer in Spanish which is why I was reluctant to write it completely. I was taught this one:

"Ángel de mi Guardia, dulce compañía, no me desampares, ni de noche, ni de día, por que si me dejas que me pasaria." - Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom God's love commits me here, ever this night be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide.

"El cuerpo y el alma de Adán ha desaparecido." - The body and soul of Adam have disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	18. Chapter 11a

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**A/N:** Short update because I felt bad for making everyone wait.

* * *

><p>Sam is on the edge of sleep feeling the fog of dreams weave within his mind as his breath becomes deeper and deeper.<p>

_"Sam, wake up. Sam... hurry..."_

The hunter wakes with a start tangling himself in his sheets when he stands. After removing the offending sheets Sam makes his way through the dark room and runs into Dean by the door.

"Did you...?"

Dean frowns, "Yeah, it was weird."

It's pitch black when they climb into their latest 'borrowed' car to head south to whatever calls them. They drive in brittle silence trying to ignore the feeling of dread that builds with every passing minute. Dean pulls off the paved road to follow a dirt road until they end up in an open field under a blanket of stars.

A rustle of wings make them jump, weapons out and ready.

"Dean."

No response.

"Sam?"

The Winchesters ignore Castiel and Samandriel letting their gaze return upwards.

The sky rains fire.

**~~0O0~~**

The sky fills with billowing clouds of ash and smoke as the alien ships hover above them. Whale-like monstrosities roar as they swim through the air and the gray humanoids advance towards their small group. When the first batch of aliens reach them, Dean is the one to strike. He grabs hold of a metal chest plate and rears back and punches with all his strength. No one knows who's more surprised when his fist produces a large dent in the skull but it's enough to start the frenzy. Dean pulls back attacking with guns augmented to pierce armor and bone and Sam slashes with blades coated in magic.

Everything burns and burns and they battle fiercely because this is their home and they know they will die protecting it.

But then a miracle.

A ship sails through the wind, crashing against the hull of an alien ship sending it down in flames. Ghost-like warriors pour out in waves bringing down those unlucky enough to stand within reach of their swords. The howl of a large beast attracts the enemy and its jagged teeth tear through them as if they were made of tissue paper. An eruption from underground flings everyone in different directions as a snake sprouts from beneath. The serpent snaps at the ships in the air, hissing angrily when they fire in retaliation. The Winchesters stand in awe wondering why the end is this bright. Even before with the demons and leviathan it hadn't been like this but maybe it's because this is the final battle.

There is no portal or door to lock their enemies away.

There is only blood and death.

Ragnarök.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Edited: 10-30-2013_


	19. Chapter 11b

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**A/N: **Okay I don't know shit about Thanos. Also part of this will make a bit more sense if you've read _'_Shining Stars' on my AO3 but it's not necessary.

**Warning: Character Deaths.**

* * *

><p>The god throws knives and bursts of magic when he leaps off the boat. A familiar flare of energy makes hims turn sideways to catch Gabriel's arm. Once they land they begin hurling magic and their fists meet flesh. Gabriel stretches his powerful wings sweeping away his foes in a tangle of bloody limbs. Loki turns a dark blue as he calls the sleeping ice in his veins, shooting spears of frost with deadly accuracy.<p>

The archangel pushes the god away from a flying dagger and Loki breaks the skull of an alien behind Gabriel. Before the younger trickster can race away to continue fighting Gabriel grabs a handful of his collar.

"You have a lot of explaining for what you've done to _them_."

"They seem to be handling their own pretty well. Dean and Sam are naturals."

"Whatever."

In a blink they separate to slash through a monster hurtling out of the sky towards them. Gabriel's laughter fills the air as he wipes away the gore covering his face and sword.

"Just like old times."

The god grins back menacingly because he _remembers_. He knows battles like these have happened before in different pasts that no longer exist. He knows this is what he's meant to do.

"Are you ready?"

Gabriel's eyes harden but he nods.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

**~~0O0~~**

They freeze as a large being immobilizes and rips through Samandriel. The angel's brilliant white Grace flares for a moment and then it disappears. Loki can't stop his hands from shaking as the torn body of the angel's vessel is thrown aside. The alien faces the angel and the god,

"Ah, the traitor."

"Steady," growls Gabriel when Loki hisses.

"With these weapons," laughs Thanos, twirling an angel blade, "we will destroy this pitiful rock."

They leap, attacking from both sides in a attempt to distract their opponent. Loki is blocked by a different sword and an alien soldier pushes him away leaving Gabriel to engage Thanos alone.

**~~0O0~~**

The trickster cringes away as the sharp metal pierces his ribs. He only realizes too late that he's left himself defenseless while he tries to stop the blood from gushing out of his wound. The dagger is too close to avoid and Loki braces himself for what will happen. From the corner of his eye he sees the earth explode and a shower of rocks fly towards him and his opponent. Mayhem, disguised as a piece of shrapnel, flies between them to imbed himself into the aliens outstretched arm. In a puff of smoke and a wink Mayhem is gone but that small distraction is enough for the god to twist the dagger away barely missing his heart.

Loki grins in triumph when a knife hidden in his sleeve rams through the armor causing his enemy to fall. But something isn't right. The dying creature laughs and laughs at the confused god.

"Fool."

A dark feeling sweeps through him and a horrible cough bubbles up his throat sending him to his knees gasping for breath. The blood in his veins feel like liquid fire boiling his insides. He screams, tearing at his eyes when they bulge from the pressure but the pain continues. When the ache dies down he's on his back bleeding from his eyes and mouth. His ears ring when the din of war around him comes back to full force. He stands on shaky legs ignoring the knife in his shoulder, hand over the fresh burn on his chest.

There is only emptiness where the glow of Grace used to be.

A yell of anger and fury erupts from him as he throws himself back into the fray. The presence of both Winchesters and Castiel near him drive him forward. He dimly hears the Avengers in the background as they making their way through the mass of bodies.

"Thanos!"

The immortal grins at the trickster.

Loki isn't in the right mind as he runs head on with a handful of magic and a broken sword to fight. The sword is quickly knocked away and his magic sputters weakly as Thanos crushes his fist. Air rushes out of his lungs when he slams against the ground and a heavy foot is placed over his bleeding chest. He snarls defiantly, ice spreading across the ground beneath him, even as the cold metal touches his neck.

**~~0O0~~**

Dean sees the spear about to impale the trickster. Something pulls him, makes him push against the line of aliens surrounding him until he breaks through. He doesn't think as he extends a hand letting it fall into a familiar hold and shoots. Loki pulls away as Thanos suffocates on the bullet lodged in his throat. The trickster barely has a chance to savor the Mad Titan's frown before a white hue surrounds him. The light begins to dim but Thanos is still alive, cackling at their failure.

Mayhem materializes in a whirlwind jamming a bare hand into the bullet wound, digging deeper and twisting.

"I'm the magic breaking through your defenses. I'm the bullet making its way towards your heart. I'm Mayhem."

Dean is shooting again. After watching their master fall at the hands of a man the few remaining aliens flee but are captured in Jörmungandr waiting mouth or Fenrir's claws.

The hunter is breathing heavily and is still too angry and shaken to realize there is no gun in his hand.

**~~0O0~~**

Loki tries to focus on the lifeless body in his arms. The shock is still too fresh, too much to push away, because this isn't suppose to happen.

A whisper echoes sadly, '_The angel never dies first_.'

That single thought makes him choke as guilt and pain crash down harder. He can't pay attention to anything as agony spears through his heart. He doesn't want to focus on anyone but his fallen friend. Yet, the god does notice the smear of dirt across Gabriel's pale cheek, the smell of crushed flowers under the heel of his boot, and spray of blood across yellowing grass.

"Mala?"

Loki turns away from Gabriel's body when he hears Mayhem panic.

"Mala!"

La Mala Suerte stumbles in their direction, clutching his chest, each breath becoming shallow and painful. He raises a paling hand intending to reach Mayhem even as he falls apart. Those with the ability to See watch in shock as Mala scatters in the wind. Mayhem's face twists in horror, his uncontrollable energy rises and a vortex of wind surrounds him.

"NO! NO! **_NO!_**"

Clumps of earth and debris from the enemy wreckage fly around them as the small storm becomes a powerful tornado. Shield and the Avengers fall back to avoid the onslaught as the Winchesters move forward.

"Loki, he's out of cont-!"

"Stop him Loki! Sto-!"

Their yells are cut off as Castiel whisks them away from the dangerous winds. Somewhere in the background Loki hears Thor calling but unable to reach him due to the flying obstacles.

"Loki! Stop! Please, brother!"

The trickster frowns before realizing those around him aren't able to see that Mayhem is the one grieving. Mayhem is the one screeching in despair as his soul is torn apart. They can't see one of his closest friends be devoured by the anguish of loosing himself again after so many centuries of being whole. Loki reaches out to pull the chaotic being into his arms, clutching him when the screams gain volume.

Together, with Gabriel's body, they slip through a hidden door.

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 10-30-2013<em>


	20. Chapter 12a

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p><em>In one world their lives are separate.<em>

Loki is Loki the God of Lies. In this world he is adopted - _stolen, stolen, stolen_ - from Jotunheim and raised on Asgard. His hate and envy transform him into a hideous creature. He betrays everyone and dies alone.

Loki is the archangel Gabriel in disguise. In this world he leaves Heaven to hide away on Earth plaguing humans with twisted justice. When his fallen brother returns he dies alone.

**~~0O0~~**

_In a world above the other their lives are almost the same._

Loki is a Jotun child found standing in the middle of a battlefield. He pretends to mourn his family and is taken to Asgard. He's already too evil to be anything else and betrays everyone. His madness leads to his death.

Gabriel leaves Heaven but returns before his brothers and sisters land on Earth. He uses his powers to fight Lucifer and his demons. He dies with his siblings.

**~~0O0~~**

_In a world where lives intermingle they meet for the first time._

Gabriel stumbles upon a dying god at the roots of the powerful Tree. Loki, delirious from the pain, calls him _brother_ and _friend_. Gabriel eases his passing and inadvertently takes his powers. Gabriel becomes the trickster god.

Loki dies.

Then Loki dies again.

****~~0O0~~****

_In a world closer to the Light they meet again._

Gabriel remembers the god but the god doesn't remember him. Loki finds the angel amusing and enjoyable compared to the gods of Asgard. When Loki sacrifices himself for the greater good, Gabriel dies of grief.

****~~0O0~~****

_In a world full of bloodshed they live in constant war._

Gabriel and Loki fight side by side to bring down the so-called gods until the warriors are beaten down. Together their powers wreck this universe to the brink of annihilation. When Loki is decapitated by Heimdall, Gabriel takes his time killing the gatekeeper. He makes everyone suffer in his fury.

Gabriel returns to Heaven alone.

**~~0O0~~**

_They meet again and again and again. They are linked by the third world that binds them together._

Gabriel remembers bits and pieces of his previous lives knowing Loki is his past, present, and future.

**~~0O0~~**

_The current world is the longest of them all.  
><em>

Gabriel is Loki.

Loki is Gabriel.

Together they travel across the Nine Realms. They befriend the being Mayhem and free his _other_, La Mala Suerte. In this universe they have families, they have friends, and yet there is still sorrow in their lives.

Gabriel dies first and La Mala Suerte follows through their bound chaos.

Mayhem is inconsolable.

Loki dreams.

He dreams to forget. He doesn't want to remember his failure to protect someone he loves. It hurts too much. Instead he burrows deeper and finds hidden memories and lives that are no more. Loki doesn't want to wake up. He wants to stay linked to the memories and past lives of his _other_ for as long as possible.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Edited: 10-30-2013_


	21. Chapter 12b

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**A/N: **This chapter just didn't want to be finished and it was driving me crazy. But anyway good news everyone! The epilogue is coming soon!

**Warning: Character Death.**

* * *

><p><em>"-thousands are left homeless after an earthquake-"<em>

_"-worst forest fire in history has now spread-"_

_"-deadly mudslides in-"_

_"-a cyclone has wiped out-"_

_"-only a matter of time before the volcano-"_

_"-have been working nonstop trying to find and answer to the recent natural disasters."_

Sam turns off the news and tries to calm his breathing. He feels useless sitting in the bunker safe from the raging storms outside. The innocent lives being destroyed makes him angry. Mayhem is tearing the world apart and their only hope is in a coma.

Thinking of the god makes Sam scowl. Loki took away their mortality without their consent. The fact that the hunters don't need to consume something like demon blood to work their magic is only a small comfort.

He sighs before standing to double check the archives for anything useful.

**~~0O0~~**

Dean checks on the sleeping god. He's been asleep for so long, longer than the time he fell through the stars, there is little hope he'll wake again. The hunter frowns when he realizes all the wounds have healed except for the burn on the tricksters chest. Loki is deathly pale but the skin surrounding the wound is blue.

The Winchester places his hand at the edge of the bruised skin and tries to push the power thrumming under his fingertips. It's not enough and he stops when a wave of dizziness causes him to lose balance. He still isn't sure what his powers entail without Loki to explain how to use them. He rises in defeat to leave but stops when a cold hand wraps itself around his wrist. He stares down in shock at a pair of blood red eyes.

"I believe you have some questions, Dean."

The hunter swallows the lump in his throat, "You're awake."

"Yes, there are few things in this universe that can keep me in a state of unconsciousness. This," he waves at his chest, "is one of them."

"Uh, yeah. Questions?"

"Yes."

"_Why?_" Dean is unsuccessful at keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Would you prefer to have died at the battle? Would it have been better to leave you and your brother to be torn and-"

"Then why didn't you warn us? Why didn't you prepare us?" Dean's hands begin to hum and the furniture around him cracks. He feels his emotions roil and his voice gain volume. "My god, Loki, why didn't you _say_ something to the Avengers or-or Gabriel!"

Loki rolls his eyes, "The Avengers would have taken me away to Asgard and left this planet at the mercy of those creatures. Gabriel would have left to stop them on his own."

"Gabe wouldn't have-"

"Yes, he would," Loki's eyes flicker green briefly before turning red again, "I would have done the same if the roles had been reversed."

"And us?"

The trickster moves to sit up. "You were mortals. If the angels and myself had failed then you Winchesters would have been humankind's only hope."

Dean leans close, "We don't need magic. Make us human again."

"Ah," Loki looks away, "that is impossible I'm afraid."

"Come again?"

"It's very complex and removing it will kill you. _This_ is in your blood and bones and you must live with it until your final death."

It takes strength to not cause a tornado in the small room. It takes a considerable amount of restraint not to lunge at the smiling trickster and beat him bloody.

"No, this is bullshit and you know it! Tell us how to get rid of it!"

"Dean, I am the God of Lies but this is the truth." The god moves to stand even as his wound throbs painfully. He stands before the angry Winchester, warily placing a hand on his shoulder. "What do you feel?"

Dean opens his moth to make a cutting remark for the trickster to keep his hands off and get to work. Instead, he stares in alarm as a wave of cold magic flows throughout his body. He recognizes this as the magic he and Sam used while fighting the aliens.

"What?"

"I poured so much of myself into the spell that we are practically related."

**~~0O0~~**

Sam frowns at the smoking hole in the wall. He's almost tempted to pull out bitch face _'are you serious?'_ at Dean. Instead he takes stock of the minor damage on the furniture and is glad they hadn't been set on fire, too. However, when he sees the empty bed he gives the older hunter a double whammy of _'what did you do?'_ and _'you're going to look for him.'_

Dean isn't even fazed and continues babbling about 'Lokisons' and 'demi-gods' while Sam tries to catch up.

**~~0O0~~**

Loki sits beneath a tree covered in flowers trying to meditate. Listening to the older Winchester rant and rave had not been pleasant. Especially when said Winchester lost control of his powers and broke a wall. Luckily, the god left before Sam made an appearance and now he is enjoying the last rays of sunlight.

"You called him son? That's just evil."

The god jumps when the voice interrupts the silence. He almost stops breathing and slowly turns to face the speaker. He jerks away before standing to clasp the worn jacket. "Are you real?"

Gabriel smiles sadly, "No, not really. You watched me die and burned my body remember?"

"Then why do you feel so real? Why are-" Loki stops when he embraces the angel. He ends up falling forward when the other disappears into nothing. The voice whispers, "Because you want me to be real."

**~~0O0~~**

Hours pass but Loki doesn't return to the bunker. He's too torn with grief that he can't make himself stand.

"You idjit."

The god almost chokes and does a double take, "Bobby?"

"You just can't stay outta trouble."

"Bobby, are you really here?"

"Maybe."

"I don't... understand. Am I losing my mind?"

The specter chuckles, sitting next to the wide eyed god. It adjusts the truckers hat on its head, smiling, "Boy, you lost it years ago when you joined us."

Loki shakes his head in hopes of clearing his mind.

"Why don't you head back? Tell them what you did."

"I can't," the trickster whispers in horror, "they would never forgive me."

"Probably. Not like they're goin' to forgive you now anyway."

"I fear it would be far worse for them to know I tricked them into eating the enchanted flesh of their youngest brother. Or that I had them drink the grounded bones mixed with my blood."

The phantom sighs, "I guess but you freed Adam's soul. You saved him."

"They won't see it that way."

The phantom stares, eyes searching Loki's in the stretch of silence. Loki tries his best not to fidget under the calculating gaze. "You don't have to fight it you know."

"Are you a reaper then? Is that it? Are you here to make my passing easier?"

It laughs out loud and appears before the trickster. "I think you and I know I ain't a reaper."

"But you aren't real," Loki says through clenched teeth, "You aren't _Bobby_."

"If it's the face that's botherin' you," in a flicker the voice and face change, "Would you prefer me, brother?"

Loki kicks in outrage believing the imposter would be knocked away. The phantom wearing Thor's face smiles widely.

"Loki."

"Stop it."

"Loki, do not be angry."

"I SAID STOP IT!"

**~~0O0~~**

It walks beside him wearing Gabriel's face. Under the canopy of trees they trek farther away from the Winchesters and into the wildness. Loki doesn't have the energy to yell or attack it like the fake Thor. The madness is almost comforting with a familiar face around.

"Why do you follow me?"

"You need me." It grins and bumps him lightly. "I mean come on we've been walking in circles! We've passed that rock at least three times already."

Loki shuts his eyes, _'He is not real.'_

"I'm real to an extent."

"No, I'm just delirious and losing my sanity."

The god stops walking when he realizes the other isn't following. He turns and sees the phantom wearing a curious expression. "I don't think so. You seem pretty sane to me."

Loki stalks forward, shouting, "Why are you following me! Why are you _here_!"

A serious expression came over the specters face. "Some choices are harder than others. You're avoiding a decision that will affect everything in this world and you're using me to procrastinate. Did you really think nothing would happen once the Grace of your _other_ got burned out of you?"

"I am healing."

"Loki, be honest. You know clinging will only make it painful."

"I _am_ healing."

"You're falling for your own lies."

The god slams a fistful of magic into the phantom only for it to go right through it. He whirls around searching for any sign of where it could have gone. He stops in surprise when he sees himself sitting in a meditative pose under a blooming tree.

"You see? You aren't even awake. All this? It's all in your head."

Loki feels his eyes water as he stares at himself. The other Loki doesn't look remotely healthy and blue streaks spread faster over visible skin. He screams in frustration but the other stays still as if nothing is happening.

"I know this is hard to process but it'll be okay. I'll stay with you every step of the way. After all I am you, right?"

The phantom changes faces again and Loki sees his own green eyes staring back. It tugs his hand slightly and together they walk towards the sleeping god.

**~~0O0~~**

"Dean! Over here!"

The hunters watch the god before Dean growls, "Loki."

No response.

"Loki!"

No response.

"I know you can hear me you son of a-!"

"Dean!"

Sam makes a cutting motion before kneeling next to the cross legged trickster. He touches the skin tentatively and continues when there's no reaction. He presses harder searching for a pulse on the scarred blue neck. He checks for any signs of life but it's useless.

Loki's life force and magic is gone.

"Goddamnit," Dean mutters behind him.


	22. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Sometimes Dean worries about Sam for not trying to be human. Dean knows it's his brother's way of trying to come to terms with the idea that they'll be this way forever. But the way Sam takes to using magic <em>scares<em> him. Sam can go without any form of sustenance for days before feeling a familiar twinge of pain in his stomach. He can last over a week without rest before feeling the need to collapse. He can travel through doorways that aren't seen by mortals.

A speck of fear makes Dean wonder if Sam will ever stop using magic.

Sometimes Dean feels guilty for not allowing himself to use magic. He knows a lot of good could come from using his powers but then again the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. He's not planning on visiting Hell again.

**~~0O0~~**

Sometimes it worries Sam when Dean tries too hard to be human. Sam knows it's his brother's way of showing defiance for a gift he never wanted. Dean keeps fighting every slip of magic by trying to be normal in their not-so-normal life. Dean still eats at the same time every day. He'll still sleep the 'required' 7-8 hours a human adult needs every night. He still breaks into cars to drive to every hunt no matter how far away they have to travel.

There's nothing Sam can say or do to make Dean stop.

Sometimes Sam feels like he's betraying his brother for using magic. This _thing_ Loki left behind has saved them from being crippled or worse. It's saved them from weeks of healing broken limbs and ugly scars but it's not enough. Sam knows Dean will never accept it as being enough. Even after all these years it'll _never_ be enough.

* * *

><p>Dean ignores the sound of laughter in the distance. He assumes he's hearing things due to exhaustion after not getting any sleep recently. But there it is again coming from somewhere he can't pin point and it grows louder. He only has a split second to prepare himself before the fabric of the world tears open to suck him in and dumps him out on a busy street. The Winchester growls in irritation because last time this happened he had to travel across 5 states before finding his way back to the bunker.<p>

As he stands he takes in the people walking past him, no one seems to notice him, and wonders what city he fell into. He almost approaches someone to ask until he notices the signs around him. They're all in a foreign language. If he stares long enough he knows the words will change and he'll understand them but instead he closes his eyes. He never thought he'd get dumped somewhere _outside_ the United States.

Dean isn't adept enough to call on his power to open a doorway and Sam would probably leave him there for several days as a lesson. So with a great sigh he moves into an alley and summons someone he never thought he'd rely on.

Mayhem appears with a bored expression and doesn't look at the hunter.

"I'm not helping."

Dean has to bite his tongue and remind himself not to make demands because this being has the ability to remove him from this plane of existence. Instead he tries to channel Sam into his words.

"Look, something called me here," Dean says, "Something with chaos and I don't know what it means."

Mayhem perks at the word 'chaos' and the Winchester tries not to shudder. Mayhem grins and looks around before disappearing. Dean stands unmoving before realizing Mayhem isn't coming back. A part of him wants to punch himself for trying to be friendly towards Mayhem. With his only way home off to who knows where, he decides to kill time walking through the city before calling Sam for help.

_"Hehe..."_

The laughter is right next to him but when he turns there's no one there. Dean reaches for his gun only to feel Mayhem's hand stop him.

"Found it."

And if Dean thought Mayhem looked dangerous before it's nothing compared to the look he has now. It almost makes the Winchester run away.

"Over there."

The hunter follows Mayhem's line of sight to a group tourists in front of a store surrounded by children begging for money. He wouldn't think anything of it except Mayhem is smiling fondly and isn't _that_ a scary thought.

Dean approaches the crowd taking in every face and calculates whether or not they're a danger. He tenses when a small hand slips into his pocket and takes his wallet. He reaches out to catch the thief but the boy is already moving through the mass of bodies to escape.

Mayhem whispers, "Better hurry."

The Winchester takes off running, pushing people out of his way to reach the child.

At some point during the chase he almost loses the kid until Mayhem knocks the hunter into an empty parking lot. When he steadies himself again he sees two boys no older than eight tearing through his wallet, pocketing fake ID's and credit cards. Dean hardens his face and forces a bit of magic into his voice when he calls to them.

"**That's mine**."

To his surprise the shortest of the two moves forward to stand protectively in front of the other prepared to fight. Dean almost wonders if this is what he looks like when he tries to protect Sam.

"Look just give me my wallet and I won't call the police." Dean wonders if they even understand what he's saying but is too impatient to use his magic to translate his words.

He steps forward, a sliver of energy ready in his palm in case they try to run away. He hopes he won't need to use it on them. The raven haired boy, the tallest of the two, shuffles forward with his hand outstretched to return some of the items.

"Don't," hisses the short brunet.

"But-"

Whatever Dean is about to say dies in his throat because these two feel familiar. He can't help himself but pull the raven haired boy to face him and look into his eyes. He almost chokes because he's only met one other person with eyes that green. All the malice he's ever felt towards the trickster disappears because whatever happened in his previous life doesn't matter anymore.

"Hey! Let go of my brother!"

Dean grabs the tiny fist aimed for his face and now up close even the brunets eyes have the same edge and fury that could only belong to an archangel. The boys let out a muffled scream when the hunter pulls them in for a hug. The boys panic and struggle to break free but no amount of kicking or biting seems to work.

"How's this even possible?" Dean frowns as he sets them down. "We never thought you could do this."

The children huddle together casting wary glances at the hunter. The brunette gathers his courage and asks, "Who are you?"

It would be easy to lie to them and walk away but Dean knows he can't do that. He can't leave two kids that are somewhat related to him in a different country to scavenge for food and shelter for the rest of their lives.

"I'm your brother, Dean."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FIN<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to all the people who reviewed, added this to their favorites, and followed this fic. I love you guys :)

For those of you who want more I have an AO3 account under the same pen name with fics that are a prequel to everything happening here. It'll eventually tie up with this fic and _might_ continue where I left off here.

Adios!


End file.
